Rude Song-fanfic
by marinatte-sakura
Summary: it has been a year since both marinette and adrien knew each other identity and now Adrien wish to propose to marinette but what happen if you have Chloe overhearing your plan read to find out ps. i suck at summary pls read requested by Lazy Chipmunk
Hi readers i got this request from Lazy Chipmunk so here goes my song fanfic "Rude"

A/N: i dont not own the song and characters, i only own the story

A/N: _Italic=thoughts/ calling_

Underline=singing

Saturday morning, jumped out of bed and put on my best suite

got in my car and raced like a jet all the to you

Adrien/chat noir pov:

 _"it has been a year since i have discovered ladybugs/Marinette's secret and now i'm ready to tell her my real feelings and have her as my wife forever"_ "ok i'm ready to propose to Marinette" "yea you can do it buddy"

walks towards to marinette and alya...*halts and runs back to Nino* (A/N: like episode 16 when Nino wanted to ask Marinette out)

"what's wrong dude ?" "im just sacred Nino, what if she rejects me what if she laughs at me" *desperate face* (A/N:lol) "*sigh* ok i will help with the proposal" *bell rings* "after school, come on we don't want to be late for class"

both Adrien and Nino went to class but someone heard the whole propose plan and plans to ruin it (A/N: readers you know we are talking about)

"Adrien proposing to that stupid Marinette!, I won't allow it Adrikins is suppose to propose to ME!, i will stop the propose" Chloe smirked as she said the last part

In Class, Marinette's/Ladybugs POV:

The teacher came in

"ok class Chloe had some emergency and had to go home now that thats done turn your textbook to pg 34 and read about the different types of kings France had in the past..."

 _"Chloe having a emergency, must be some kind of fashion emergency"_ Marinette shrugs as she went back to listening

~~~~~After class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien/Chat Noir POV:

"umm..Marinette!" as marinette turn around to see adrien running towards her

"whats up adrien ?" (A/N: marinette now can talk without stuttering after they found out about each others identity :D)

"umm.. you come to my house tomorrow" as he was hitting himself inside his head

"ummm sure what time?"

" 7 am is that alright?"

"yea sure see you tomorrow then, bye adrien" as marinette wave to adrien

"come to my house tomorrow, seriously bro" as Nino raise his brow

'i panicked!"

"alright fine make sure you propose tomorrow"

"yea i will call you when i have propose"

"you do that" as Nino fist bump with adrien before he enter the car

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile at the Ageste Manson~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*knock**knock*

"come in" as Mr Agreste look up from his paperwork/design

"Mr Agreste something terrible is happening to your son, Adrien!"

"what's happened?!" as Mr Agreste raise his brow

"he is about to propose to a girl who is a gold-digger and threaten your son to propose to her" as Chloe faked sniffed

" i see thank you for telling me, you may leave now"

"ok, see you soon Mr Agreste" as Chloe exited the manson with a victory smirk

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~when Adrien reached home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
To ask you a question  
'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah

"Adriren, your dad whishes to see you" as natalie open the door

"tell him i will be there", nataile leaves

*knock**knock*

"you wanted to see me father" as Adrien open the door

"yes, sit" as he motion his hand to the chair

after Adrien sits down

"i heard from someone you are proposing, to a gold-digger that threatened you ?" as he raise his brow

"yes im thinking of proposing to someone but not to a gold-digger, Marinette is never a gold digger, who told you this!" as Adrien slam the table

"who told me is not important, but you won't get my blessing"

"WHY father!, why do have to be like this!"

"ENOUGH!, go to your room you have enough emotions for today"

"eghhhh" as Adrien walk back to his room

(A/N: so the rest of song is here, he is listening to the song as he is thinking)

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Yeah, no matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family  
Why you gotta be so  
Rude

I hate to do this, you leave no choice  
Can't live without her  
Love me or hate me we will be boys  
Standing at that altar  
Or we will run away  
To another galaxy, you know  
You know she's in love with me  
She will go anywhere I go

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No"

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
No matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family  
Why you gotta be so  
Rude  
Rude

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say, I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, but 'No' still means 'No'!

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
No matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family  
Why you gotta be so  
Rude  
Why you gotta be so  
Rude

Why you gotta be so rude?

"he will not stop me i have made up my mind""but who told him i only told Nino about the proposal"...

"who would want to tell my father...! Chloe of course" as Adrien got up and call marinette

*Ring**ring*...*pickup*

 _"hello?"_

 _"hello princess"_

 _"Adrien whats wrong why are you calling?"_

 _"cant i call my favorite bugaboo?"_

 _'dont call me that, anyways whats up?"_

 _"can over for dinner ?"_

 _"sure be there in 10"_

 _"purrfect see you soon princess"_

 _"dont go doing cat puns on me now"_

 _"why my princess arent my cat pun purrfect" Adrien smirk saying that_

 _'*sigh* ok im coming over"_

"see you in 10"

*hang up*

*knock**knock*

"come in"

"father i need you to give me and marinette your blessing on this proposal"

"no"

"but.."

"No means no Adrien"

"how about after you meet her well you consider?"

"...i will think about it"

"great, get ready she coming for dinner i invited her, get to know her and see if she is really gold-digger like you think"

"hmmmm"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*ding dong**ding dong*

"welcome Miss marinette we have been expecting you" as Nataile lead her to a room

"we will now choose a suitable outfit for dinner"

"what for?"

"you will having dinner with Mr agreste and his son, and he wanted you to wear this"as Natalie held a expensive looking dress

"i cant wear something this expensive" as Marinette shook her and hands " beside i will look terrible in it"

"i think you will look gorgeous in it"

"Adrien!"

"come on mari, wear it"

"fine if you say so"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After changing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"so whats the occasion?"

"you will see"

"ok?"

*enters the dining hall*

"welcome miss Marinette"

"thank you for inviting me Mr Agreste, and thank you for the wonderful dress"

"your welcome, now come sit down"

*all three sit down*

"Now my son has been talking a lot about you but i wanted to hear it from you personally"

"umm sure, i wish to be the worlds Fashion designer, i like cats (A/N: and she talks for quite a while)"

" I see, now what do see in my son"

*blushes*"he's kind, smart, cool, handsome and kind of like my role model"

"i see" as Mr Agreste smile

*looks at adrien* "it looks like the information i got is false i approve the proposal son now enjoy your meal together"

"Father, thank you but are you not joining us"

"i have more work to do"

"i see"

"tell me the good news later"

"sure father"

*Mr Agreste leaves*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"so what now?"

 _its now or never Adrien_ "umm Marinette can you follow me to my room"

"?sure" (A/N: shes blushing inside:D)

*goes into Adrien room*

~~~~~~Awkward silence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"soooo what now?"

Adriens goes on one knee and takes out a ring "Marinette will you do me the favor of staying with me forever as my lovely wife"

"Adrien, YES YES YES!" as Marinette jumps on adrien

MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~

Mr Agreste smile as he was looking at the moniter

"Natalie call the best wedding planner and Call miss Chloe for me"

"yes sir"

*ring**Ring*

 _"Hello, who is this?"_

" _its me miss Chloe"_

 _"ohh Mr Agreste whats wrong?"_

 _"it seems that the information you gave me is false "_

 _"now why would i give you the wrong information Mr Agreste? "_

 _"for you are the gold-digger and not Marinette, let me warn you, you will never waste my time again and stay away from my son, you gold-digger"_

*hangs up*

"Mr Agreste the wedding is already planned"

"yes thank you Natalie"

"live a happy life with the girl you love Adrien" as he smile at the monitor with adrien and marinette talking

~~~~The END~~~~

A/N: ok so this is the best i can do if i have any wrong grammar im sorry so once again i dont own the song or characters only the story

hope to get more request soon see you readers


End file.
